The non-specific loss of correct gene regulation is thought to play a major role in both aging and cancer. A specific example of aging- dependent genetic change is the reactivation of genes from normally inactive female X-chromosomes. The project is examining reactivated expression from genes across the entire mouse X chromosome, as well as from a defined segment of the X where reactivation has previously been shown to occur.